Fall to Darkness
by Deus Imperator
Summary: Beyond our reality lies a realm that defies the laws of nature and physics. It is a realm of madness and horror that twists the emotions of mortals into gods of unimaginable power. These gods have taken an interest in the Teen Titans, and hope to tempt them into servitude. Even the most noble and pure of heart can be corrupted by the malign influence of the Chaos Gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers! I finally have gotten around to writing something after my horrendous case of writers block. Hopefully it won't happen again. I have had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while. It is based around the ideas and themes of the Chaos Gods from Warhammer 40k. I am an avid fan of the franchise and I thought this particular aspect would make for an interesting and dark twist on the Teen Titans. I hope you enjoy. **

**By the way I own neither the Teen Titans or Warhammer 40,000 and all of their names, characters or anything else they have created. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I don't know how long I've walked these halls. It feels like an eternity. I think by now I would have memorized them, but it's like walking through a half remembered dream; familiar but never recognizable. _

_Time moves strangely here, the clock on my communicator says only a handful of days have passed, but I know that is impossible, my mind tells me it has been several weeks. It's hard to sleep here, knowing I'm alone, that my friends are gone and that I'm the only one left. Part of me wants to just give in, to forget and let the darkness take me, but I know I could never forgive myself for such selfishness. _

_I have a duty to fulfill. A promise to keep. _

_But I'm so tired. I need sleep. It's been to long already and I feel my limbs grow weak and my mind dull. I'm afraid to sleep, they torment me when I sleep. They fill my dreams with whispers and pain, but worst of all are the memories. They never let me forget why my friends are lost. They're trying to break me, torture my mind until I give in. _

_But I won't give in. I must stay strong. For Beast Boy. For Raven. For Cyborg. And for Star. . ._

_I just need to rest my eyes. Just for a moment. I'm so tired. _

_So tired. . ._

.

.

.

The Tower's alarms began to wail just after the Titans had finished dinner. Robin was first to the console and began to quickly type on the keys, brining the image up onto the living room's main screen.

"Someone is robbing the museum." Robin spoke, his eyes trailing across the text spilling over the screen.

"Someone?" Beast Boy asked. "That's pretty vague don't you think" he said smirking.

"It's because whoever is doing this killed the guard before he could finish the description to the police dispatcher." said Robin coldly, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Oh." was all Beast Boy managed to say as he paled slightly, the smirk falling from his face. Raven, who was standing next to him gave him a disapproving look.

"We need to get down there now, before this thief hurts anyone else." Robin said, turning quickly from the console and quickly running to the door, the rest of the Team right behind.

.

.

.

The Jump City Museum was one of the oldest buildings in the city, having originally been built as a cathedral. It's grand gothic architecture was at odds with the rest of the cities modern, minimalist style but it was rich with as much beauty as it was history. Tall ornate spires stretched into the city sky, their stone arches topped with snarling gargoyles. The massive ornate stained glass windows depicting angles and saints that sparkled with radiant beauty when the sun rose, now reflected the lights of the police squad cars surrounding the Museum.

When the Titans arrived, they were greeted by one of the Jump City police officers.

"Man, are we glad you're here." said the officer, who judging by the marks on his combat armor, was a sergeant.

"What's happening?" Robin asked.

"Well, we aren't entirely sure, we haven't heard back from the two squads we sent in." Any emotion in his voice was lost in his helmets voice speakers. "But we've set up a complete perimeter, whoever did this is still inside."

"Keep the perimeter up, we'll take it from here." Robin assured him, taking the bow staff from his belt.

"Good luck." The sergeant said nodding his head in respect.

Robin said nothing as he and the Titans walked through the Museum's ornate double doors, it would be the last time Jump City would see their Titans again.

.

.

.

Upon walking through the doors, the Titans where immediately assaulted by a gut churning stench. It reeked of sulfur and the coppery potency of congealed blood.

"Aw gross who ripped one?" Beast Boy shouted, his hands flying to cover his over sensitive nose.

The Titans immediately turned to silence him.

"Shut up Beast Boy" Cyborg whispered harshly. "We don't want to let the thief know we're here."

"Silence. Got it." Beast Boy whispered, his hands still clutching his nose.

There was suddenly a burst of noise in the quiet of the Museum. A loud rhythmic thrum, like an idling engine, setting their teeth on edge. There was a sickly yellow light, like the color of necrotic pus, emanating from the next room, throbbing in cadence with the noise. Beast Boy suddenly grabbed his ears in pain, and Raven doubled over, vomiting her dinner onto the polished marble floor. The rest of the Titans rushed to their friends side. Cyborg tried to catch Beast Boy, who collapsed on the floor, but he was forced to back away as Beast Boy began shifting uncontrollably, first to a bear, then a tiger, then a snake, and a dozen other forms, the desperate animal cries almost drowning out the unnatural sounds filling the Museum.

Robin and Starfire helped Raven to her feet, but had to support her, as her knees were shaking and couldn't support her weight. She was trying to speak, but was struggling to form words. Her eyes were distant and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"W-we have to stop it." Raven whispered to her horrified teammates, but her words were lost in the ever present thrum.

"Raven, what's happening!" Robin yelled, but Raven ignored him, pulling away from her friends grasps and striding defiantly onward.

Robin followed Raven, gesturing the rest to hurry up. Cyborg looked up from the agonized Beast Boy.

"Yo! What about BB!" He shouted, his face stricken with worry, "We can't just leave him here!"

"Cyborg the only way we can help him is if we stop whatever is happening, now let's go!" Robin turned towards the throbbing light and ran ahead. Cyborg reluctantly followed, turning his head once to look at the writhing Beast Boy.

The main chamber of the Museum was an architectural masterpiece, brilliant arches and pillars supporting a massive domed ceiling that rose dozens of feet into the air. Robin was the first into the room and he was greeted with a grizzly sight, corpses were viciously impaled to the walls at horribly awkward angles. Their faces were twisted in terror and pain. The bodies were gutted, there entrails torn out and hanging like gory vines. The floor was covered in horribly disturbing symbols which seemed to throb in a rhythmic beat with the yellow light that still seemed to lack an identifiable source. Robin tried to suppress a gag as Starfire shrieked in horror.

And there was blood. So much blood.

It splattered the wall and ceiling alike, every surface of the room seemed to be touched by the dark red stain of arterial blood. It ran in small rivulets into the centre of the large display room, where a lone figure was standing.

The figure was a slight, emaciated figure, even beneath the deep crimson of his robes. What little could be seen of his face was pale and scarred. In his skeletal hands, he held a black iron talisman in the shape of an eight pointed star, freshly ripped from its display case. It held the talisman with the same care as a mother would hold a new born babe. The figure raised its hooded head from its prize at the sound of the entering Titans. The figure smiled, revealing horribly rotten teeth crammed within black gums. It set the talisman down onto the floor where the blood seemed to be pooling. The metal seemed to quiver at the contact and the thrum began to grow quicker and louder.

"Who are you?" Robin shouted in disgust, "Why are you doing this?"

The figure's smile grew.

"For Chaos." It rasped. "Glory to the Dark Gods!"

To the Titans horror, the figure pulled out a rusted blade from beneath the folds of his robes and slit his own throat. They watched speechlessly as the figure collapsed in a heap of useless limbs onto the talisman.

It was then that the noise stopped and the light faded, and the Titans were left in darkness. For a long moment the they all stood there in silence, unsure how to comprehend what they had just witnessed. Cyborg was the first to speak up.

"I-it's over?" he said, more as a question than a statement.

But there was a sudden chill in the room, thin coats of ice forming on every surface in the room, turning the blood glassy.

"No." Raven whispered, her breath forming wisps of vapor in the air. "It's only the beginning."

Her eyes were distant, but they were directed to the thief's corpse on the ground.

"Raven what do yo-" Robin's sentence was stopped cold at the sharp crack of snapping bone. All eyes fell upon the robed corpse.

It was moving.

Beneath the robe, the corpse was shifting, bones were breaking and flesh was tearing in wet rips. Starfire let out another shriek, blasting the moving corpse with a blast of her star bolts. She immediately regretted this, as it burnt away the cloak hiding the horror of the transformation beneath. The Titans stared in abject horror as something terrible was born.

The thief's pale flesh was flowing like molten wax as bones and tendons snapped and re-knitted, forming a completely new skeleton. Beneath the waxflesh bulbous protrusions of muscles exploded to the surface with sickening pops. Fingers elongated and merged to form thick talons as the flesh began to become more solid. The corpse was wracked with spasms, writhing like a dying serpent as it's flesh expanded. In a matter of moments it began to stand, and the first glimpses of something remotely recognizable as a face began to emerge, and it began to wail.

"We have to stop it, before it forms completely." Raven said, her voice sounding strained, like she bore and immense wait on her shoulder. Robin, freed from his stupor at the sound of Raven's voice, looked at her briefly in concern, but it was hard to take his eyes off of this horror.

"Titans go!" He shouted, throwing a pair of exploding discs into the mass of expanding flesh, causing it to shriek in pain.

The Titans unleashed their fury upon the fleshy horror with earnest. Cyborg's sonic cannon smashing shifting bones with crushing force as Starfire's bolts blew searing chunks of pale flesh from the thing's body. Raven, using her powers as best she could, removed the stakes impaling the unfortunate victims to the wall, causing the bodies to land on the ground with the crackling of shattering frozen blood. She then hurled the spikes into the shrieking horrors bulbous flesh. This fusillade continued until the Titans were halted by what sounded like the world splitting in two.

**"ENOUGH!"**

The Titans grew rigid, grasping their heads in pain at the violation of the creatures voice.

**"I GROW WEARY OF THIS PATHETIC DISPLAY OF POWER."**

The Titans felt there strength waning, as the sheer intimidating aura of the creature began to overwhelm them.

The monster had almost completed its birth, it's form finally beginning to become stable. It stood on two hoofed feet with backward jointed legs. It's body was vaguely humanoid in shape, but it was massive and packed with too many muscles. It's pale skin was a patchwork of scales, fur, feathers and bony knots, lined with thousands of tiny black veins which seemed to wriggle around beneath the skin like maggots. The creature had visage akin to that of the mythological beasts of old, a horned head reptilian in nature, but with recognizably human features. When it opened its mouth to speak, it revealed a maw crammed with far too many teeth, with far too many shapes. It was something that defied nature in its mere existence. Something evil in the purest of senses.

A daemon.

**"ONCE I'M FINISHED DEVOURING YOUR SOULS AND CEMENTING MY PLACE HERE IN THIS REALITY, I WILL BEGIN MY CONQUEST OF YOUR WORLD." **

The daemon gestured with outstretched talons, but it seemed to flicker for the briefest of moments like the flame of a candle.

**"**Everyone, it's still weak from the summoning, we can still banish it." Raven grunted, obviously the most affected by the Daemons presence.

**"HOW DARE YOU, INSOLENT WORM." **The daemon boomed, **"I AM ARKA'SH THE TORMENTOR, BANE OF WORLDS, YOU CANNOT HOPE TO-" **The daemon paused, tilting it's head as if examining an insect it had just crushed beneath its hoof. It took a deep breath through its nostrils and smiled, a truly disturbing sight, before speaking again.

**"INTERESTING." **It said as it took a step towards Raven. **"A DEAMON BASTARD CHILD."**

**" TELL ME BASTARD, WHY DO YOU FIGHT WITH THESE MORTALS? WHY NOT ENSLAVE THEM?"**

Raven tried her best to remain emotionless, but was doing a poor job of it.

"They are my friends, you monster, I would never hurt them."

The Titans grasped their ears in pain at what sounded like pealing thunder, it took them a moment to realize that it was the daemon laughing.

**"PATHETIC HUMAN WEAKNESS." **The daemon spat, the saliva dissolving the marble floors with ease, **"A THIN BLOODED BASTARD THEN." **

**"I SHALL SAVOR YOUR SOUL THE MOST BASTARD, ENJOYING IT SLOWLY." **

The daemon began to stride forward arm extending to grab Raven, who was desperately trying to move away. Unfortunately however, she and the rest of the Titans were still frozen by the daemon's horrible gaze.

But, just as the daemon was about to pluck Raven from the ground, it was struck by several tons of flesh and bone. The air was split once again by a mighty roar, not the daemon's however, this was something ancient and primal.

Beast Boy, recovering from the shock caused by the sound of the summoning, had transformed into a Tyrannosaurus, head butting the daemon away from the others. This was not done without a cost however, the daemon managed to land a savage blow against the saurian predator's head causing him to careen to the side, crushing dozens of priceless artifacts.

The others suddenly free from the daemonic gaze, quickly took the opportunity to attack the prone abomination. Starbolts, explosive discs, sonic blasts and hunks of debris were sent crashing against the daemon. The Titans refused to relent, landing blow after blow against the roaring hellbeast.

Through the smoke the Titans could see the creature starting to rise, Raven could sense the daemons growing rage. She had to end this now.

Raven knelt onto the floor and began to chant, she focused all of her will power into the museum's domed ceiling.

With an audible crack the dome began to fall to pieces. Tons of stone and masonry collapsed in an avalanche onto the rising daemon. The creature was too weak to dodge out of the way of the torrent of stone and its body was crushed by masonry the size of small cars. When the dust finally cleared it looked as though it was all over, with only the daemons clawed hand exposed from the mountain of crushed stone.

Raven drifted down slowly, breathing heavily, and quickly strode to the prone form of Beast Boy, who lay dazed where he had fallen. Placing her hand under his arm she attempted to lift him up onto his feet, but her strength had failed her. She slid down onto the floor next to him, still holding onto his bruised arm. The rest of the Titans rushed to the aid of their injured friends in silence. No one was ready to speak after what happened.

But just as the Titans began to breathe a sigh of relief the stone moved.

Impossibly, the daemon had survived, and it rose from the stone and dust slowly. The Titans couldn't comprehend what they were seeing, and for the first time, panic began to settle into their hearts. If dropping a building onto the monster couldn't kill it, what could?

But the daemon was grievously injured, it's left arm was completely sheared off, while every other limb was horribly twisted and crushed. It's horns where smashed and it was missing both of its eyes. It's flesh seemed to be flickering in and out of transparency, losing its grip on reality. The collapse had caved in most of its body, and daemonic organs dangled out of the cavity like ripe fruits. When the daemon tried to speak, hideous black ichor spilled from its mouth instead of words.

It began to slowly walk forward, it's only remaining arm stretched forward in an attempt to reach out to the horror stricken Titans. It collapsed onto shattered knees and it raised its head too look upon them with mutilated eyes.

"Why won't you just die?" Cyborg asked, his voice shaking.

**"FOOLS. I. AM. DEATHLESS." **The Beast struggled to speak.

The blood leaking from the creatures mouth turned to mist, fading away into nothing.

**"YOU. HAVE. NOT. WON."**

The gaping cavity inside the creatures chest began to glow a sickly yellow, and the light began to expand outward, like last burst of energy from a dying sun before it collapses in on itself.

Once again the daemon began to laugh.

**"IT SEEMS MY MASTERS. HAVE OTHER PLANS. FOR YOU, AFTER ALL."**

The light soon engulfed the entirety of the laughing daemon and began to inevitably close the distance to the Titans. They tried to move, but the fight had sapped them of their strength, and they were unable to escape. The sickening yellow light washed over them like a wave, filling their lungs with the stench of corruption. Screams, static, crying and a thousand other maddening noises filled their ears as a riot of colors and figures filled their vision. All of this was over in a matter of moments but it felt like an eternity of violation and agony.

And they fell.

.

.

.

_I open my eyes. _

_How long have I been asleep? I can't tell anymore, damn it. It could have been five minutes or five days, it doesn't matter anymore. Sleep is no longer restful. _

_Damn these dreams. _

_Damn this place. _

_Damn these fucking voices. _

_What do did they want from us? _

_Did they even have a purpose bringing us here?_

_Well I will not let them win._

_I will not give in. _

_I will find a way out of this hell and find my friends. _

_And I will end this madness. _

_Alone. _

.

.

.

**Hey I hope you all enjoyed chapter one. I will try and update this one soon enough. **


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was the first to awaken. Her whole body ached and her eyes were bloodshot. She winced as she touched her forehead, her temples were throbbing. Looking around she felt her heart sink.

This wasn't the Jump City Museum.

Raven was surrounded by a sparse concrete room. It had a high ceiling with one flickering florescent light and an a single rusted metal door in the corner. She couldn't shake the unease inside her, something about the room was subtly _wrong_ as thought the angles and shadows in the room where shifting, yet remaining still_._ She didn't want to think about it.

Raven suddenly realized she was gripping onto something. She looked down to see that it was Beast Boy's arm. She tried to shake him awake but he refused to open his eyes. Trying to say his name she found that her mouth was too dry, and all that came out was a choked whisper.

She could remember the events of last night. Every time she closed her eyes she could see it. Things that would stay with her the rest of her mortal life. She felt a wetness on her cheek and realized that she was crying.

How could things have gone so wrong?

She felt a hand on her knee.

"Don't cry Raven", Beast Boy whispered, "You never cry." His eyes were open, but there was a distance to them that wasn't there before.

Raven looked down at him and wiped a tear away. She tried to regain some sort of composure, now realizing he was awake.

"Beast Boy, you're awake, good," she looked over at the other unconscious titans. "We should help the others"

Beast Boy sat up with a groan, Raven helped him to his feet. Robin and the others were beginning to stir. They all took a moment to get up and get their bearings.

"Wh-where are we?" Starfire spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I don't know" Raven said, looking at the door.

"My scanners aren't working right," Cyborg said, looking at a small display in his arm "they aren't picking up anything outside this room."

"Well wherever we are we aren't in Jump City" Robin said, his eyes lowering to the floor.

The others grew quiet, memories of the previous nights engagement haunting their minds. Images of blood and violation filling their thoughts.

"What was that thing?" Cyborg asked. All eyes fell on Raven.

Sensing there scrutiny, Raven spoke.

"Something terrible", She shuddered "something like my father." Raven looked away from the others. Beast Boy reached a hand onto her shoulder. She turned away from it.

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know."

"Well that can wait, now we just need to find a way out of here," Robin said, walking to the door "Where ever here is."

They approached the metal door, it's edges corroding away and it's rivets rusted into almost nothing. Robin pushed down on the steel handle and the door opened with a screech. The doorway opened into a dark hallway, but upon stepping through the threshold of the door gas lanterns flickered into life, revealing a softly carpeted hallway with finely crafted wooden furnishings. Not only was the decor different, but the air itself changed, warm with the rich smell of mahogany. It felt as though they had stepped into another reality entirely.

"Whoa" Beast Boy said, "Did anyone else. . ." he trailed off, his ears twitching. He reached his hand up to the side of his head and closed his eyes.

"BB, you ok?"

"Yeah Cy, I'm fine."

"Don't be like that BB, this place is spooky, it could be—"

"I said I'm fine!" Beast Boy interupted, hands balled into fists.

"Calm down Beast Boy, I'm just trying to help." Cyborg said, his voice softening, the others looked at Beast Boy with concern.

"I-I'm sorry Cy, I don't know what came over me." His hands relaxed. "It's this place, it's freaking me out." he lied.

"Which is why we need to find a way out of here." Robin said, walking down the hall ahead of the others.

It took them only a few moments before they passed the first doors. Starfire screamed when she saw the first, it was a heavy brass door with skull motifs wrapped in chains. The figure of a man writhing in agony was the central feature. Another seemed to have been made with the remains of a rotting corpse, and the flesh moved from the inside as maggots and worms bore holes in the eternally rotten flesh. Each one was different but every single chilled them to the bone and none of them were about to stop and open one.

They continued for several minutes, not seeing any sort of end in sight to the hallway, or an end to the doors. They were about to turn around and figure out another way out, when something caught Beast Boys eye and he froze

Terra.

She was trapped behind a glass door and she was banging desperately from the other side. When Beast Boy saw her, she smiled with relief and looked to the handle.

"Terra?"

Beast Boy couldn't hear her but he read her lips. She was calling for him. _Help me Beast Boy. Help me. _

"You say something BB?", Cyborg said looking over his shoulder.

Beast Boy reached for the handle.

"No, Beast Boy wait!" Cyborg shouted, turning quickly.

But it was too late, Beast Boy had already opened the door. She was farther away, but still there in the distance. She was being dragged away into the shadows by some unseen enemy.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted, running through the threshold of the door. "I'm coming don't worry!"

She was screaming and Beast Boy didn't know why or how she was here, but he didn't care. He _needed_ to save her. He couldn't lose her again. Beast Boy was about to shift into a cheetah when he felt something wrap around his chest. He struggled with all his might but it was futile.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy screamed, tears beginning to stream down his face. "TERRA, NO!"

"Save me Beast Boy!" Terra sobbed as she was dragged away into the shadows and out of sight.

Beast Boy was growing hysterical, shifting between animals, trying more than anything to break free from the dark energy wrapped around his chest. After several agonizing moments he was dragged through the threshold of the door and it slammed shut.

"No, you bastards!" Beast Boy spat at his friends, still writhing in Raven's hold. "Why did you do that, you killed her!"

"Beast Boy, what are you talking about, you don't know what's in there." Cyborg said, trying to restrain him further, "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"No, she was there, she was in the door!" Beast Boy shouted, his eyes wide with hysteria. "She needed, my help!"

"Friend, Beast Boy. . ."

"I can't hold him any longer, he's . . ."

"Beast Boy Stop!"

Exhausted from the ferocity of Beast Boy's thrashing, Raven's powers slipped and he threw himself at the door, slamming his arms against it. He frantically pulled at the handle but it was stuck shut. He roared with fury and shifted into a gorilla, slamming his arms against the glass over and over again. His bestial howls echoed in the corridor as he shattered the glass, revealing brass beneath.

Cyborg, Starfire and Raven doubled their efforts in pulling him away, as the glass was slicing open his arms, washing the door with blood. By the time he had gotten him away, all that was left of the door was blood soaked brass.

Once they pulled him away he collapsed onto his knees and wept. The others drew close to him to comfort him but he pushed them away, leaving bloodied hand prints on their clothing. It took some time before he allowed them to approach, weak from the blood loss, allowing Raven to begin healing him and the others to watch worry and confusion stretched over their features.

.

.

.

_That was the beginning, we didn't see it, but that was the start. _

_The beginning of the cancer that ate away at our hearts. _

_The seeds of corruption being sown in front of our very eyes. _

_Raven could heal his arms, but not the damage that had been done to his soul. _

_God I wish I had seen it sooner. _

_Before . . ._


End file.
